Jurassic Proportions
Jurassic Proportions is the fifth chapter of Act 5: Desperation on the PC version of Gears of War, where Marcus and Dom fight the Brumak. Summary It's time to play fetch. Dom and Marcus exit the power station from Powers That Be and immediately see the Brumak, and Dom asks what now. Marcus responds, "Now... we piss it off." They then destroy its arm guns and shoot it in the legs to expose its driver and shoot him to kill him. When he dies, the Brumak chases Dom and Marcus, who lead it to the transformer blocks. After Dom and Marcus pass under the blocks, the Brumak runs into the blocks and is electrocuted. Fried, the Brumak collapses and dies. Marcus comments, "I thought the food in prison smelled bad..." Power is restored to the draw bridge, which has lowered, and Marcus reports that to Control, but Control responds by reporting that they have lost control of the train, so Delta's going to have to catch the train as it passes through Timgad Station. Dom comments that they're going to have to jump on a moving train and try to recapture a bomb, noting, "this day just keeps getting better and better." They reboard the APC, which ends the chapter and starts the next one: Special Delivery. Transcript (Playthrough) Dominic Santiago: '"Shit! There it is! Now what?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Now… we piss it off!" '''Dominic Santiago: '"What?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Target those arm guns! Dom, aim for the arms!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"That’s one down! That’s two! How do we take out the big gun?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Bring ‘im down to our level so we can get a shot at ‘im! Dom! Let’s take this guy out! Kill the driver!" (Cutscene) 'Marcus Fenix: '"Okay. Let’s roast this thing! Run to the transformers." 'Dominic Santiago: '"Where?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Over there! The access road! The fence is open! Run! And I thought the food in prison smelled bad. Anya. Bridge power’s resorted and we’re moving out." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Marcus, we’ve lost control of the train. Now you’ll have to catch it as it passes through Timgad Station." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Roger that." 'Dominic Santiago: '"Jump on a moving train and try to recapture a bomb. This day just keeps getting better and better." Brumak Strategy The first thing that the player(s) are going to have to do is destroy the wrist guns attached to the Brumak's arms. The best way to do that is to take cover behind the large pipes scattered throughout the field, and shoot at the Brumak's arms as he moves around the field. As the player shoots out the guns, they have to be wary not only of the three machine gun turrets, but also the semi-guided missiles that the Brumak shoots. The pipes in the field are large enough though so that taking cover behind them will protect the player from the assaults. After the wrist guns have been disarmed by shooting them out, the player can start aiming for the third gun above its head, or start shooting at the Brumak's legs. Shooting the legs will eventually cause the Brumak to stumble and lean over to recover, at which point the driver will be exposed. Shoot the driver until he dies, or if the Brumak recovers before that, shoot the legs until the driver is exposed again. Once the driver dies, it triggers a cutscene which ends the fight. Category:Gears of War walkthrough